


Take my hand

by AlessiaLoanna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, TARDIS - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaLoanna/pseuds/AlessiaLoanna
Summary: When Des discovers a weird, crazy man on the streets she decideds to help him although he mumbles strange things about timelords and space. Little did she know that she rescued one of the most evil timelords in history and suddenly finds herself traveling with the Master who refuses to call her by her nickname.





	Take my hand

It had been raining the night she'd met him or rather found him.  
He was lying on the wet street talking to himself, laughing, screaming like a madman, he even tried to hurt himself.   
She had slung her coat around his shoulders to shield him from the pouring rain.   
She was rather small so of course it didn't cover all of his body that was dressed in the rags of what once   
was a white shirt, waistcoat and woollen pants, but it helped a tiny bit while she herself got wetter and wetter.   
Soon after she got him warmed up he calmed down but he was still upset and confused.   
So it happened that the first time the Master took a close look down at her she was a shivering mess with reddened eyes sniffling from the rain and the cold.  
"You were crying, human", he stated snuggling deeper into her coat cocking his head.  
"I was, that's true", she said trying to smile bravely at the brown haired man.  
She was wondering how old he would be.   
Definitely older than her mere 22 years but not that much.   
"There is no need for tears anymore, you'll come with me. What is your name?", he got up from the wet   
street and reached out his hand to her.  
"My name is Des..", she eyed his gesture suspiciously. What could he mean by that?  
He could still be a crazy serial killer only wanting to rape her, murder her and wear her skin as a coat.   
A shiver ran over her back.   
Maybe it would end here, in the rain, dirty and very nasty.  
And her body would never be found.  
"That's not a name, what is your full name, human?", he shook his head still waiting for her to grab his hand and stand up.  
His eyes were just as sad as hers.   
The feeling of not being the only troubled person suddenly calmed her and deep inside she begged for him not being a crazy   
person who would murder her the next moment.  
"Okay, okay, it's Desdemona, and please stop calling me human, you're the same species as me so stop that", angrily she   
sighed and got up still refusing his outstretched arm.  
"Fine, Desdemona is a lot better. You will call me Master and we're most certainly not from the same species.   
I, my lovely girl am a timelord, we are superior to you so don't try to lecture me.   
But first of all we need clothes, we can't be seen in those rags. And second we will have to search for my TARDIS.   
Can you please finally take my hand, it's exhausting to stretch my arm out forever..", he suddenly grinned like the Cheshire cat waiting for her.  
Something about him scared her to death but she was always the curious type and since nobody would wait for her,   
why not go with a crazy stranger and figure out whatever a TARDIS was or what exactly made him think he was a time boss..thingy..whatever.  
Her situation could hardly get worse anymore and judging from her still breathing for he could have choked her anytime in   
the dark alleyway, Desdemona didn’t think it was his plan to finish her off at all.  
Maybe he was a nice person or something like that after all.  
Smiling she got up, brushed her soaking wet hair back and as soon as their fingers intertwined she felt a rush of energy floating through her system. 

+~+~+~+~+

"Isn't that a lot better?", the Master eyed himself in the mirror seemingly pleased with his new black coat and the shiny polished shoes.  
"Absolutely..", the first thing he had done while they were searching for his box was loosening her hair tie so her raven black   
hair fell down covering her shoulders curling slightly when they had finally dried.   
His fingertips had brushed past her neck making her shiver which didn't go by unnoticed.   
The Master perfectly knew that he could be very charismatic if he wanted to and it had always worked its magic on human women.  
After discovering that the thing he called a TARDIS was in fact shaped like a pillar but huge on the inside he had taken her to a clothing store.   
Although it was closed the Master had no problems with opening the doors..nor with taking whatever they needed without even paying a penny for it.   
He had also decided on Desdemona's wardrobe which was not a bad thing at all, he had quite an exquisite taste.   
First he had handed her a dark red dress with ruffled sleeves that reached down to her knees and high heels of the same colour,   
for special occasions as he put it.   
After that a grey cotton pullover and matching black pants in a business style and lastly, for everyday use, a pair of tight black   
trousers and a berry coloured long sleeved shirt matching the one the Master wore underneath his coat.  
"Let's go now, we have a Doctor to find and annoy...", he mumbled thrusting their stuff into bags leaving Desdemona confused.  
"What Doctor?"  
"Oh come on, I'll explain later.."

+~+~+~+~+

“Umm..”, Desdemona stood next to the control unit looking for a spare room to change into the clothes the Master had stuffed into her arms.  
“What now? Don’t annoy me just yet, Desdemona”, he spun around from pressing lots of buttons and glared at the girl.   
She coughed nervously.  
“I don’t mean to annoy you, Master but...I am still a woman and you are..technically a man..and considering the fact we   
are not...well, I just don’t want to change in front of you, do you possibly have a bathroom or a cupboard or something?”, she blurted out blushing heavily.  
The Masters eyes widened.  
Of course, humans..   
He looked her up and down properly for the first time.   
Her body was slender but female in just the right places.   
He wouldn’t have minded to watch her change at all.  
Grinning he pointed to the left.  
“There you go.. and no, there are no cameras in there, don’t worry”, he winked at her playfully and turned back to the   
console leaving a horrified Desdemona who clutched the bags even tighter.  
That instant the Master knew that she would be fun and he already loved to mess with her.

+~+~+~+~+

After a few travels she found out more about him and his motives.  
The Master wasn't a bad person at all she thought, he was just misunderstood and lonely and he had to compensate   
what he thought he would lack but to Desdemona he was a perfect person.   
There was the Doctor, another Timelord, they were once friends but something happened, the Master refused to be   
clear about that, so they developed some sort of love-hate relationship.  
Both of them needed the other one but at the same time they could’t cope with each other.  
Desdemona met the Doctor once during a Dalek invasion and he saved her when the Master couldn’t because he was   
tied up and almost had to watch her fall from the top of a skyscraper.   
She had thanked the other Timelord but refused his offer to travel with him instead.  
There was no way of her being able to leave the Master, of course she know that he didn’t necessarily need her to survive   
but he had given her a fresh start, a new life, so she had to pay off her debt to him.  
To her family and friends she was dead, they had written the letter to her mother together one night when Desdemona asked the Master about closings.  
A car crash with immediate death and a badly deformed body.  
Her mother had cried so badly while her father kept on drinking just as every day and night but after a few weeks   
both of them had forgotten they ever had a daughter which soothed Desdemona and made it easier to finally go.  
The Master always acted rough but soon she discovered, that he could be very caring and protective and even   
though he could be rude at times, he was never cruel.  
Except for the one evening she found out about the drums.

She had been asleep for a few hours and clumsily tapped through the dark corridors of the TARDIS searching   
for something to drink when she found him next to the console frantically covering his ears bashing his head against the cool metal around him.  
"Stop it, you're hurting yourself!", she rushed over to him trying to shield his head when he went furious.   
He shoved her aside making her fall flat on the floor before he crawled on top of her screaming in vain   
while grabbing her wrists pinning them down over her head.  
"Do you want to hear them too? The constant drumming..dum..dum..dum..dum.. Do you really want to? No?   
Then don't ever touch me again without my permission, human!", his nostrils flared he had stared down at the girl but couldn't find the least bit of fear in her face.  
"And I told you not to call me human, Master..", she hissed lying perfectly still although she felt the bruises on her arms, "my name is..."  
She wasn't able to say anything further because the Masters lips on hers blocked her speech.  
It was the first time he had kissed.  
They never talked about it and neither did they talk about what happened afterwards but Desdemona   
knew that this was the moment she had earned his respect.  
When they finally let go of each other he had treated the bruises he had given her in his hot white rage carefully   
and a few days later she had found a delicate golden bracelet on her bed.

+~+~+~+~+

They never talked much but as time flew by they understood each other without the need of words.   
The Master could link with Desdemona whenever he needed to and she was able to cope with the drums unlike everyone else he had met before.  
Occasionally he would take her hands and kiss them gently before letting her unbutton his shirt while his fingertips caressed her shoulders.   
Desdemona liked his touch.  
Never would she have thought that an angry and hurt person like the Master could be so affectionate but   
he was a lot more passionate than other men she had met before.  
On nights like these he would fall asleep next to her which was unusual because the Master hardly slept.   
Desdemona thought it must have been something with his two hearts.  
She liked listening to the two different beats.   
It soothed her so much that would fall asleep on his chest, her ear on one, her hand over his other heart.  
In the morning he would be gone of course but every time she found a single white rose on her nightstand.  
Desdemona knew that she was his but most of all she was herself and allowed to be herself.  
That's what he liked about her. She was never afraid of him and she never backed away from enemies.  
Desdemona would have been a wonderful Timelady, the Master thought to himself.  
And when she died after years and years of travelling, he decided that it was about time to move on so   
he buried her in the snow covered woods of Norway, a place she had loved more than everything, and wounded   
himself until the stream of regeneration energy started pulsing through his whole body disguising the single tear that ran down his face.  
He hoped his next generation would forget about her.  
But he was wrong.  
He would always feel his heart break a little when the snow fell down.


End file.
